Forbidden fruits are always the sweetest
by Zerovk
Summary: When his client - centimeters away - almost touched lips with him ,  Zack , being the turn off he was  blankly  told the  brunette haired  client  " kissing was  prohibited "  as he placed his delicate  fingers over the other's lips , deliberately adding on pressure as though teasing . Pre-written kaze fic . Zack is an alias . Guess who ?
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

When his client , centimeters away , almost touched lips with him , Zack , being the turn off he was , blankly told the brunette client " kissing was prohibited " as he placed his delicate fingers over the other male's lips , deliberately adding on pressure , as though teasing .

Their vibes were intense and hot , clashing against each other with successive arousing yet provocative whispers .

" You can break the rules ."

Kuran - the client - playfully tempted as he took hold of a strand of Zack's silver hair , casually swirling it around his fingers before tracing it lower to the gold dangling earring the other had on his right ear .

Feasting his eyes sinfully , he had to admit - inwardly though - Zack was a whole new level.

He had had sex with a lot of girls and few guys before , nonetheless , the silver haired lad in front of him possessed enigmatic beauty tantamount to that of his own .

[ Finally ! ]

Someone who was worthy enough to be put on the same level with him !

" Nope , it is mine and I ain't breaching it for your convenience . " The silver haired male's reply came out just as playful as he smiled in annoyance when Kuran touched his silver locks.

He wore a ' Don't touch ' expression as he pried the delicate fingers away. No one has ever dared to do that. Add on the fact he wanted him to allow kissing ?

Hell !

Zack has never even gave someone a blow job before . That was how disciplined he was . He was not your average host .

As a matter of fact , Zack knew how handsome his customers were . But , If Kaname Kuran thought his good looks would save his ass , then he was horribly mistaken .

Zack had - after all - the most drop dead , fucking handsome heartthrobs do him .

Did Kaname think he was any better ?

Well , Now that he took a closer look at the chocolate brown haired guy , Zack immediately saw through it. The guy seemed to be too conceited , far more than words can explain !

" I will be paying you twice as much ~ . " Sang the guy as he , once again , ruffled the ash colored hair , as though rebelling , grinning along at the other male's taken aback but clearly irritated expression

Zack got instantly enraged , because it wasn't a matter of money at all !

" Besides , you can't really not wish to have a taste of my extremely inviting , perfect as can be-shaped and water-soft lips. "

The client shamelessly declared , slightly puckering his lips , shrugging and waving his hands around to assert his point.

Zack Liked to believe that was the effect of the drink he suggested Kaname to try.

With that in mind , the silver haired host slowly tilted his head upon hearing that , an eyebrow rose up as though he wanted to throw his client a handful of profanities .

He was seriously too full of himself but Zack refrained because Kaname was a " client " after all . That was the sole reason he tolerated him in the first place .

Yup ! It wasn't like he was interested into that Kuran Kaname guy .

He was a client , once attended to , each will go their separate paths , unless the guy took a liking to the club , more likely Zack himself , enough to ask for his company again.

However , Zack's train of thoughts was brutally , not to mention , unexpectedly interrupted by the most heavily-loaded- with-ego-remark he had ever heard in his 20 years of living.

" I myself sometimes wish I could kiss myself ."

Zero could have sworn he almost strained his head , tilting it in sheer 'What the fuck ' manner .

Like WOW !

He took ' Being conceited ' to . A . WHOLE . NEW . LEVEL !

.

.

.

 **FLASHBACK :**

 **.**

 **.**

It was a lonely night for Kaname as his girlfriend broke up with him .

He decided to try drinking for a distraction , but her words kept haunting him .

{ I walk by your side and it's like I'm not even there , Kaname ! }

{ you only care about yourself and your looks .}

He then recalled his pathetic attempt to defend himself.

{ What about the expensive gifts I brought you , ha ? }

She Rolled her eyes , slammed her hips gently , the action overflowing with sarcasm . But actually , it was a mix of pity and disappointment. She truly felt sorry For his delusions.

{ I meant genuine concern , affections and feelings , Kaname ! }

Inhaling deeply , Kaname's face scrunched up in irritation , recalling it .

" Give me your best drink .. " he commanded , mood darkening , before he added after a moment of contemplation

" And best host ."

The bartender scanned Kaname thoroughly , nodding as he made sure the man looked presentable and of classy living standards , judging by his looks and watch .

It's true that If he wasn't good enough , he wouldn't have been allowed in the club . But then again , there was this imaginary line separating normal customers and those wanting company.

He started getting Kaname's drink as well as clicking his index and thumb - a signal for someone out there to get Their " best host " - .

Kaname didn't take notice of the quick gesture as he was too preoccupied , recalling his ex girlfriend .

When he sighed , then puffed out some air in sheer distress , his drink was ready , set in front of him in the best serving fashion ever .

And that was when he willed himself to analyze the bartender. Seemed like the place only employed unquestionably handsome men . He thought .

" Yes , sir ." The guy suddenly spoke up , not lifting his head from his wine-mixing , causing Kaname to tilt his head , truly perplexed as to what the bartender had meant.

" I , as well as everyone here and the customers , are very selectively chosen - based on looks criteria - ."

Kaname smirked , shaking his head , looking down at his drink , his thumb tracing the edge of the glass.

The guy has probably noticed the 'judging you' look Kaname had been giving him.

" If so , Then I must have high expectations for the host. " Mused Kaname , his left hand resting on his jaw , as he rubbed his middle finger across his bottom lips , a not - so - innocent flicker glowing in his big doe-like eyes.

" I'm fairly humble , so I'd like to believe I'm a very close second . " The guy smirked as he leaned in closer to Kaname , his chest pressed against the counter - mocking - , contradicting his own so-called humble belief.

Kaname had learnt that the guy went by " ken " . He had also learned that that guy wasn't actually working because he needed money , no ! But to fill his spare time with a possibly adventurous lifestyle .

.

.

.

 **Meanwhile : Also flashback :**

 **.**

 **.**

A staff worker went to inform the meant " Best " that a new client wanted his company.

There he was , in the dressing room , trying on different accessories , perfecting the last touch ups .

" New ? ordered me specifically ? "

The silver haired host asked idly , confused so as how a new client would want him.

Was he that popular already ? If so , then maybe the client heard about him from a friend of his.

" Not really, he said he wanted the best , so - " Almost instantly the staff replied.

" Ok . ok . your job is done . " The said silver haired dismissed the staff not so politely , but that was natural of him anyways .

As if the sudden news made him finally decisive about his style for the night , the silver haired host picked a long golden single earring.

He took a quick look at the mirror, admiring himself before he went out of his dressing room.

.

.

.

" Here comes our ' Best ' . " Whispered the bartender as soon as his eyes caught the silver haired male's figure .

Kaname , upon registering the said bartender's words , slowly turned his head around . He was filled - to the brim - with Suspense , sudden interest , and arousal.

At the same time , the host recalled the staff worker's instructions regarding the said client's whereabouts and faint description.

Almost instantly , they locked eyes , both judging each other's visual appeal and fashion sense .

The silver haired host scanned the layered dark reddish brown hair , the red chemise under that black suit , looking deviously seductive with that shade of hair .

As for Kaname , he thoroughly let his eyes wander about the silver haired male , the club's neon lights giving his hair a hint of rainbow hues .

However , the brunette male was smart enough to guess that was the effect of the light hair .

The said best had on a leather black tank top and a skinny cut black jeans , giving rise to those patches of skin , seductively showing . To top off the look , the guy had a long dangling single earring in his right ear .

.

.

.

.

Zack winked , motioning for the bartender to make Kaname a drink of his recommendation .

Soon enough , an ombre plum / blue drink was set before Kaname's eyes , waiting to be devoured .

It was a tang one , as it was of strong smell and taste but also and surprisingly Satisfying . It had a sour taste at first which soon subsidies , giving room for an extremely overwhelming taste.

Zack wasn't usually that observant when it came to his clients but something about Kaname's suit made his tongue act before he could even try and stop his inborn curiosity .

" Why the formal gown , handsome ? " Questioned Zack as he rested his face on his right hand .

It was quite odd how he made a single word almost sound like the sexiest thing Kaname had ever heard his entire life .

There was something about his voice , so appealing , so alluring !

However , Kaname had his own charms as well .

Shoving the eargasm thing aside , Kaname sighed , preparing his reply , more like entire story .

.

.

.

After their little teasing and Zack denying Kaname his demand of " kissing " , they started getting deeper into Kaname's story .

" It wasn't you being mad or sad she left you as much as it was you getting aggravated .. Like .. how could anyone dump me ? .. "

The silver haired faintly smirked as he analyzed Kaname's story now that they were comfortably sitting alone in one of the rooms specified for such meetings .

Each of which was sitting on a velvet tufted lavender love seat across from each other with a small table separating them .

As if not having his pleasure already , Zack bluntly added as he made circular motion using his index , right next to his head .

" This is how your brain works ! "

" were you expecting her to tolerate it for your good looks.. ? " At that point , Zack had slightly scoffed despite trying to suppress it .

" you were not affectionate enough . " he concluded as he finally leaned back on his own seat .

Kaname , on the other hand , had his face up as he rested his back fully on the seat .

His large dark brown eyes automatically gazing lower to lock contact with Zack's , the action allowing his already long and thick eyelashes to look even more breathtaking !

Moments of heated and intense eye-contact passed before Kaname finally commented

" And you are the master of affections ? " Retorted the brunette , feeling offended , mocking Zack's cold aura that stuck with him like glue .

The host then let out a smirk , close to a scoff actually , before he readied himself for his reply. " I may not have plenty of those but I , at least , don't think of them as trivial . " .

he smirked in a cute way that it was downright frustrating ! It was like he could not be provoked !

" You listen to reply , not to understand .. which is mainly why you think I'm saying this to provoke you ..I'm not . I'm talking with you , chatting . You have to be open to criticism ! "

If anything along with smart ass , Zack was quite sadistic when judging others .. At least that's what Kaname had learned .

" Any ways ! we were supposed to have fun and only that ~ " sang Zack as he deemed the encounter over , standing up to bid his customer goodbye .

" yea , supposed ! " Mocked Kaname as he got up as well .

" This will not be the last time I see you . I suppose Zack is not your actual name . "

Fully knowing what the other was implying , the host smiled darkly .

" I'll tell you my real name when pigs fly . "

Kaname's eyebrows shot up instantly , for he was not expecting such reply - to say the least - . But soon enough , his wine coated lips turned into a lopsided smile ( Almost a smirk ) , amused .

He licked his plum/pinkish lips before he started pouting a little bit , nodding along , mirroring the joke .

" Aww , it's a shame they don't ~ "

Moments of tension passed by as they wiggled their eyebrows , provoking each other with cute faces .

" No shit ! seriously ! " It was Kaname that broke the childish act and that made Zack roll his eyes . Because he was , in fact , being serious .

" Why would I tell you my real name ? None of my clients do . " Justified the said host , not being able to see why Kaname would deem himself as different .

" Bingo! " whooped Kaname .

" I'm not your average client ! Very soon , I will be the only one granted the privilege of laying a finger on you ~ "

Zack listened , a sneer escaping his petite pouty lips before he commented

" I'd love to see you try ~ "

Kaname ignored the other male's mocking tone , adding his following words in a threatening tone " If I hear that you let someone else touch you , I would get THIS mad . " He made a HUGE circle with his hands , emphasizing the magnitude of his words .

" And trust me , you wouldn't want that ~ " the words came out like a pleasant melody out of his mouth .

Zack , mimicking the action , widened his eyes as if he were a child , pouting and nodding along . As if saying ' oh yea ? '

The customer then sighed and approached him , his left hand making its way to the younger's right ear where he had the gold earring .

Zack , not expecting such proximity , leaned back until Kaname countered it , leaning even closer , targeting Zack's ear as he whispered " By the way , I like that earring , looks sexy ~ "

.

.

.

.

" Where did you get them ? "

Zero asked Isaya , the club's owner and his best friend , referring to the new hosts.

The said owner was the absolute definition of Godly handsome , in case anyone's wondering . He always had on black clothes , effortlessly chic and totally sexy .

" I don't know much about them and I want you to do that ! " announced Isaya as he patted Zack's shoulder and took his leave .

.

.

.

.

" So , remind me again , how close are you two ? "

Careless , conceited and absolutely irritating is how the two new hosts viewed Zack .

The shorter of the two had blonde hair with parted fringe whilst the other male had blonde hair with side swept bangs and looked a lot more innocent .

Hanabusa , the shorter , did not show any sign of replying . He had his face turned to the side , avoiding Zack's eyes and simply existence .

The cute guy - namely - Takuma , hesitated before uttering " Friends " in a low voice .

Zack had heard him . Nonetheless , he feigned not doing so and asked " what ?"

Takuma and Hanabusa were both aware Zack had heard him first time but chose to play dumb .

" He said FRIENDS ! " Said Hanabusa in a lot louder voice as he gritted his teeth , glaring at Zack .

" oh , so you do have voice actually . "

scoffed Zack as he enjoyed himself , getting on Hanabusa's nerves . smirking a long to add a better effect .

The blonde in question stared in disgust , barely controlling himself .

" You are lucky I'm the one interviewing you and not Isaya .. He doesn't tolerate such manners ~ " smirked Zack , successfully provoking Hanabusa even further with his cute expression , as if it was just a joke .

" Any ways , first things first ! " Stated the silver haired as he got serious . it was almost too hard to believe he was the same person .

" There are rules you ought to abide by, if you wanna survive here ! " He Informed as he steepled his fingers , violet eyes burning daggers , piercing the other two .

The two hosts eyed each other , worried .

" Forget about being friends or even knowing each other . From now onwards , you are on your own ." He pointed his index towards the two , emphasizing his words with his strict voice.

" On a brighter note , you have my word ! If you want to make a rule of your own regarding your services , I guarantee you no one would cross it ! "

Takuma , as clueless as Zack had never witnessed a person before , asked " what rules ?"

There was a moment of silence before Zack burst into a fit of laughter . Then that of chuckles , a real cute bunch of those that it sickened Hanabusa .

clearly , he had no prior predictions Takuma would question such thing .

The boy sure was innocent .. too innocent .

" Ehem .. like for example , if you can do with a guy fucking you or you wanna stay confined by the binaries of being straight .. If you want to top or bottom , ban certain .. stuff , or the opposite , demand them ~ "

Hanabusa looked briefly shocked and then almost wanted to face-palm at his best friend being an idiot .

Takuma , though , wanted to bury himself alive .

They thought their job was just going to be flirting around customers , dancing for them but not having sex !

" However , my opinion is .. You , Takuma , look like a perfect bottom ! "

Hanabusa had the same face since they started the whole interview thing .

" Whereas , you , look like a tough to crack bottom ~ " provoked Zack as he pointed to the other blonde .

They were interrupted by a knock on the door , that Zack faintly raised his eyebrow .

The same young escort that Zack had teased one time before came in soon after that and whispered something to him . the two new hosts felt curious despite themselves .

In an instant , Zack broke into a smirk as he threw Hanabusa a sexy look .

" Well , it was fun while it lasted ! But I gotta go , for my services are needed ~ " Sang Zack as he stood up , not missing how the short blonde rolled his eyes .

.

.

.

.

" Ah , um .. they are both inside .. " One of the workers escorting Zack stated , his eyes glued to the ground .

" Oh ! "

Zack took notice of the young boy turning red . so he decided to tease him a bit for getting shy before he finally willed himself inside .

Once inside , Zack 's eyes locked contact with his two favorite clients until Kaname appeared in his life .

" So , you guys finally decided to have some fun ? "

.

.

.

.

Kaname approached the club , the distance allowing him enough spying on two guys leaving the place .

" Man! I swear to God if Zack were to quit , this place is going down and pretty fast ."

The pair chuckled darkly , knowing Zack was nearly the sole reason that club made a living.

He was the top on the list .

Always demanded .

Always desired .

And that was exactly why the owner had him spoiled like no other.

If Zack were to refuse giving his services , his word would be the word .

If Zack wanted a certain person out of the club , be it a client or a worker , his wish would be granted in no time . That's how influential he was .

" Ah . today I almost kissed him. " One of them sighed as he ran a hand through his flame colored hair .

" Careful , buddy ! He could order the guards not to let us in if we ever messed up. " The other young man , who was busy playing with his cap , warned , fully knowing how influential Zack was.

" I know . I know , Senri !" he sighed once again , only this time it wasn't as deep .

The one called senri mused , thoroughly analyzing Zack in his mind .

" That little devil .. He lures you in , plagues your mind and senses , then leaves you hanging. .. Akatsuki , I really crave tasting those pink lips of his ! " The one wearing a cap complained .

" Do you think he is saving his first kiss or Something ? " The other male - namely - Akatsuki , asked in desperation .

" No way ?! I don't think he never kissed."

Senri exclaimed , not imagining how someone as handsome as Zack never had at least a kiss .

" Mmmm..then ? " questioned Akatsuki as he tilted his head .

" Maybe he is doing it on purpose , to be more desirable .. Tantalizing ? You know , we desire what we can't have. " Explained the elder , Senri, as he stroked his imaginary beard before he came with another conclusion .

" Or.. Maybe he is trying to shrink the scale of people allowed. "

" Are you telling me no one had enough strength to force his way with him ? " Akatsuki scoffed . because if Zack was anything along with sexy , he was short and feeble which is why he could easily be overpowered !

" I believe he is not that stupid . He observes his customers thoroughly. " Replied the other male .

" How about we force it ? " suggested Akatsuki as if testing the elder's reply .

After short silence , Senri rejected the idea .

" .. No .. I can't really imagine myself forcing him into it. "

" Tsk tsk! Senri senpai . " The younger shook his index disapprovingly before adding , moving his hands like how a maestro would " We are doomed ! We fell for the little kitty ~ . "

" What ? " Senri could only shriek at that .

" No haha ! No.. that's absurd . It is just pleasure . " justified the mahogany haired male , dismissing the younger's theory .

" Nope ! If it was , I could have gotten myself any chick.. There is something about him." Confident of his conclusion , Akatsuki squinted his eyes trying to figure that thing about Zack.

" No , Akatsuki . You are just confused.. " Defended Senri , hesitant though , still lost in his own thoughts , searching for a reasonable explanation.

" Besides what is there to love ? We barely know him aside from the sinful span of time we spend with him , having an extremely sinful bondage , I might add . You are intrigued , you wanna know more .. But That's it ! "

Contrary to the logical argument , the younger , persistent as he was , stuck to his own point of view .

" So you wouldn't force it , ha ? Senri - senpai actually has a soft side ? " Akatsuki asked playfully as he sped off .

" oh .. "

" shit .. "

" The guy has completely lost his mind ! " Mumbled Senri as he attempted to catch up with his friend .

.

.

.

.

After hearing Senri and Akatsuki 's words just as they left the club , Kaname , fueled by a sharp mixture of jealousy and possessiveness , stormed up towards Zack's room - sneaking his way ; trespassing- .

Zack gasped in the midst of dressing when the door swayed open .

Nonetheless , his surprise soon subsided , replaced with sheer confusion as he recognized who had done that .

" What are y-"

Without warning , Kaname crossed the room and had Zack slammed against the wall , the younger lad's widening his eyes at their proximity.

A thousand thought swarmed about his head .

Why would Kaname appear out of the blue , not to mention slamming him against the wall ?

why was he not informed about it ?

It only then dawned to him that the brunette must have sneaked his way inside.

" Hey , I'm not avail-"

He just had a threesome with Senri and Akatsuki .

There was N.O W. A .Y he would let Kaname have his way with him then.

Nonetheless , he flinched , leaning closer to the dead end , - the wall - when the taller fiercely portrayed his flaming rage.

" I DON'T FUCKING CARE IF YOU ARE AVAILABLE OR NOT !"

Declared Kuran as he pinned the silver haired boy 's hands above his head with one hand and used the other to rid him of his pants , his eyes dark and unreadable.

" Hey ! What's gotten into you ? " Zack yelled in equal parts confusion and anger as he squirmed about , trying to free himself.

And just like thoughts plagued his head , Kaname's Intoxicating fragrance invaded his senses that he almost choked himself trying not to sniff it .

It was only then that the elder realized the other male's startling violet orbs served as such a distraction , not to mention , sheer temptation.

He quickly flipped Zack , making him face the wall to avoid eye contact.

Why was he doing it ?

Why was he all riled up and mad about it ?

He wasn't ready to confront the answer nor Zack with it.

That time though , he needn't pin the younger's hands , for he pressed their bodies unbelievably close , squishing Zack between him and the wall.

Kaname smoothly roamed his hands all over the lithe silhouette , his hands digging in Zack's hips , claiming him his.

He noted how Zero - Zack's real name - shuddered under his touch , and took pride in it .

Instead of talking it out , he started nibbling on Zero's earlobe - hungrily - .

The silverette whimpered , still sensitive from his recent orgasm , trying to muffle his rising desire , for he was still perplexed .

Alas , all his efforts went futile when Kaname started tracing his clothed length with his finger .

A whorish moan rolled over the silver haired male's tongue as he pulled his head back , resting it on Kaname's left shoulder , gasping as he finally took in enough air yet unconsciously panting in anticipation of what was impending.

" Do they make you feel a fraction of what I make you feel ? " Growled Kaname , his breathing hot and ticklish against Zero's skin.

Were it not for his lightheaded state and arousal , Zero would have realized what that was all about.

He panted heavily , trying to match the brunette's sensual touch .

" Tell me ! " Demanded Kaname as he pressed further , tightening his grip on the length in his hand , making Zero literally LOSE IT.

" What ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ? WHO " THEY " ? WHY DO YOU ASK ? " He Snapped in the midst of his panting , trying to get a way to move his hands which were uncomfortably resting on the wall above his head.

They lapsed into silence for a couple of moments , their breathing blending into one , matching each other's rhythm.

Zack's question disappeared into thin air but not its impact .

The silver haired traveled his eyes softly about the room.

In his position though , the possible directions were not many.

As for Kaname , he redirected his grip to Zack's hips . only then it was a lot more gentle.

" You said you had your own rules , ha? I had one too.. but .. I broke it. "

Kaname chuckled as though drunk , closing his eyes for a while , readying himself for his next words just as he moved his hands slightly above Zack 's hips .

" I first came here with no intention of having someone entertaining me .. but .. As I drank .. I thought , why not screw up and forget everything ? However , I promised myself I wouldn't fall for that person , whoever he may be .. " Kaname softly stated , his breathing steady and soothing .

" It is ridiculous I never knew the magnitude of my thoughts back then.. I never cared about that term and if it could scar a person deeply ."

Zack 's entire face twitched , now shook with a strong wave of shame and voiceless sobs .

Yea , Kaname did not utter it .

Nonetheless , it was fairly obvious

Biting on his lips , he nearly drew blood , trying to even out his breathing and suppress the flood of tears before he drowned in it.

His lips were uncontrollably twitching upwards , shaping a self-pity-driven smile , and downward in pure grief.

It had all crashed on him at once.

Although he was like that , nobody had once addressed him in that way and now when someone does , it had to be Kuran of , all people.

He wasn't even ashamed of himself , no !

He was astonished by the fact he didn't feel such thing .. He wasn't ashamed of being constantly horny ..

And that was so disgusting . Or so that's how he viewed it .

He knew he needn't do any of those .

He needn't sell his body .

He wasn't obliged to do that to have money . There could have been a fucking million job for him to try if that was the case .

He was doing it because he simply loved the feeling of having sex with different handsome fellows .

But now that Kaname mentioned it .. it was disgusting of him to live for the sole purpose of teasing sexy males around .

" I fell .. too deep. " eyes open then , Kaname's voice came out as a vulnerable whisper that it only ripped Zack out of his breath even more , especially with the gentle hands tightening around him - as though still scared the other could slip away from his fingers even though he was clearly trapped in Kaname's embrace . Zack could feel the way Kuran's body shook behind him . He knew what the other's tone implied.

However and before he could react to the indirect confession , Kaname was already sucking harshly on his neck , presumably the same spot where Akatsuki left a light colored mark.

The tears instantly dried up , killed , replaced with need , and soft whimpers with moans.

" Nggghhh . " It sounded a lot more appealing , actually.

Zero's voice never usually wavered in that way even under pleasure.

Seems like something had messed him up , namely , Kaname's confession .

In a swift movement , Kaname spun the other male around , their lips crashing against each other before their eyes could even meet .

Hands clasping around Zero's nape , Kaname grazed his teeth ferociously about those sinful lips .

Zero intended to grab the brunette by his shoulders and push him away . Nonetheless , his hands only seemed to draw the other male closer.

Soon enough , Kaname started angling his head , sucking , nibbling , and finally inserting his tongue deep inside the silver haired male's hot cavern .

Every cell in Zero's body twitched at the sinful movement Kaname invaded him with .

Having their eyes closed , Kaname focused on Zero's warmth , his voice , his body pressed against him , his rising heartbeat and what that all conveyed .

He wanted it just as Kaname did.

Upon their withdrawal , Kaname's eyes instantly found their way to Zero's visage , all sweaty and flushed pink , lips parting to draw much needed air in , eyes droopy.

He could also catch a glimpse of Zero's cleavage beneath his halfway open shirt , as inviting as never before.

His eyes moved up again , tracing the tears up to Zero's captivating eyes .

Crying doubled up his beauty in a way that made Kaname doubt his pace would please the silver haired male at all .

His own erection prodded painfully against his jeans , causing him to hastily drop down , fully undress the other male , and start sucking the life out of his length .

Zero found himself leaning on the wall with Kaname in front of him , on his knees , sucking him crudely , fondling with his balls .

Getting extremely sensitive , the silvrette curled his body , head dropping down to come at same level with Kaname's head.

Only difference was the direction .

Zero's mouth was few inches away from Kaname's ears , his hands drilling in the elder's shoulders .

He bit his lips , not wanting his moans to arouse the other male or encourage him any further .

That of course did not occur as Zero moaned , in a real erotic way at that ,

The sound tinkling in Kaname's ear that the next thing they both knew , the brunette retreated from attending to Zero's shaft , carried him , and made his way

to the bed , not caring whether he had made him cum or not .

Throwing the smaller on his stomach , Kaname soon followed suit , his chest against Zack's back before he reached his fingers to the other's mouth so the younger would suck on them as a substitute for lube .

Nonetheless , the silver haired male had to be stubborn and turn his head the other way.

" I can do you raw and will absolutely have no problem. " Urged Kaname impatiently as he traced those lips with his fingers .

Reluctantly , the said younger did as commanded , hating the fact he was already submitting to Kaname's wishes .

The tip of his tongue met Kaname's fingers as he closed his eyes , coating them with his mouth .

He was too engrossed by the moment that he only seemed to realize he wouldn't be able to take it when Kaname started roaming his other hands about his now naked body , pinching his nipples and nibbling on his neck .

" STOP ! I sai- nghaaaaah "

He grew painfully sensitive from all the pleasure he got that day.

He really wanted Kuran to stop !

" Think of it as punishment , Zero ! " Whispering softly , Kaname bit down on Zero's earlobe real hard .

" You let someone else touch you even after I clearly made it clear you are to be MINE ! A threesome too , what a wonder ! "

".. so you can handle two screwing you , ha ? "He warned as he flipped Zero back on the mattress , whose moans never ceased to resonate louder and louder at the way he was being spoken to .

" I will prove you something then .. I can do worse than the two of them , combined ! "

Promised Kaname before he pinned Zero's hands over his head as he started sucking and biting on his nipples , causing the younger's entire being to curl , jerking upward at the immense rush of adrenaline gushing through his veins.

Kaname then started scissoring Zero's entrance slowly , giving him the false impression he was gonna be gentle but soon he felt Kaname deep inside him , deep like no one has ever been .

Zero clutched the bed sheets , catching his lower lip between his teeth as the other male pounded into him mercilessly .

Not really fast but strong and steady thrusts were how Kaname took Zero .

Zero's body flamed , emitting enormous heat around Kaname and soon enough quickened breath and jagged moans filled the air as Kaname leaned down , pressing his body unbelievably hard against Zero's that the silver haired felt the brunette's weight too heavy on him , the kiss killing his protests . Their hearts beating , their bodies alit , the silver haired male scratched Kaname's back rather harshly , knowing it would probably leave a few angry marks .

As pleasure , objection , and pain erupted inside of him , Zero squirmed too much his head made a 90-degree-turn from his original position on the pillow , so his head was situated right on the edge of the bed.

His body shook with a real strong wave of ecstasy But that didn't change the fact he couldn't handle it.

He used his knee to hit the other male right in the waist , the action startling Kaname that he - unintentionally - bit extra hard on the nipples already trapped around his mouth , causing Zero to let out an ear piercing cry .

Kaname leaned back , jerking at the scream hitting his ears like a thunderclap .

" How would you feel if your knee got twisted ?" Threatened the brunette as he danced his fingers over the silver haired male's right knee .

Zero widened his eyes in absolute terror before he screamed at the top of his lungs , hyperventilating as he pushed and kicked .

" YOU ARE CRAZY! GET OFF ME ! HELP ! "

torrents of tears escaped his eyes and for the first time , Kuran scared him .

" The room is soundproof , love . "

Kaname mock/gasped , feigning innocence , still swirling his fingers about Zero's knee .

" Nobody can hear you , your little emergency bell is out of reach , plus , I had the door locked since the moment I got here . In other words , I could do whatever I wish . " Kaname spoke up lowly , looking at the silverette who turned his head to the right , shutting his eyes .

" But I won't. "

Kaname got up , taking his length out of the shaking boy's body .

none of them climaxed .

He gently threw the velvet see-through white cover over the smaller boy's body , feeling guilty when Zero curled into fetal position , squinting his eyes shut , probably despising Kaname .

The brunette , on the other hand , went to the bathroom , got cleaned and dressed - messily though - then came back to sit on the edge of the bed by Zero's side .

They lapsed into silence even though Zero was well aware of Kaname's presence.

The elder , leaned forward , his elbows resting on his widely stretched knees as he crossed his fingers .

" Zero.. "

It was foolish of him to even think Zero would maybe reply.

Yet he still called him.

And Zero did not even move a muscle acknowledging the other.

Kaname passionately hated getting no response even if he was the one at fault.

He rolled his eyes , sighing , attempting to calm himself.

Zero gasped when he found himself getting spooned - out of the blue - , ending up sitting on Kaname's lap . Mind you , he was still naked and the velvet cover did not help either .

He - despite himself - clutched on the other male's shoulder for support.

" Did I scare you ?"

[ Scared the shit out of me ! ]

But Zero's pride didn't allow him to utter it , for he thought no one could ever scare him . And Kaname could read that so he decided on changing the subject which soon came spontaneously as he noticed the silver haired was not wearing that gold earring . That made his heart nearly explode of happiness .

" Wait ? you aren't wearing your earring ? "

Zero stiffened , his hands still around Kaname's shoulder and eyes faintly widened as a blush soon etched itself on his prominent cheekbones .

That only confirmed it .

" Is it because I told you I liked them , ha ? " Urged Kaname as he snaked his hands around the small of Zero's back even tighter than before .

" you only wear them for me ? " the elder questioned as he leaned closer to the other male's precious lips as if warning him if he didn't answer he would kiss him .

And it worked !

" H..hey ! you are getting ahead of yourself and being cocky ! " Flushed pink , Zero averted his eyes with his hands still secured about Kaname's shoulders nonetheless .

He had to admit he liked the aura engulfing them but then again , he knew he couldn't just submit to his own emotions .

Kaname was just playing , that's what he tried to convince himself with .

" We can't , Kuran ! " Zero's tone made it sound more like a plea . he took Kaname's face in his hands , eyes engaging in a maze they had never experienced before

.

" we can run away ! " Suggested Kaname , if not beamed , squeezing Zack's hands rather hopefully .

He was determined , to say the least , they could just run away and leave everything.

" No .. NO.. NO ? " The smaller hyperventilated , his head shaking uncontrollably as he withdrew his hands , getting away . There he was , Kaname , asking him to let go of everything ?!

For what ?

For feelings he wasn't even sure of ? Whether lust or love ?

Obsession ?

Possessiveness ?

Tentative or permanent ?

He was asking him to sacrifice a horrible lot for something unclear in every damn aspect ?

There was this underlying fear of being harmed .

What would be his fate if one day Kaname got bored or realized his feelings were not strong enough , or not what he'd thought they were ?

 ****

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **7583**

 **8 nov , 2017**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

" NO .. NO.. NO ? " The smaller hyperventilated , his head shaking uncontrollably as he withdrew his hands .

There he was , Kaname , asking him to let go of everything ?! For what ? For feelings he wasn't even sure of ?

Plus , the brunette was behaving like a boss , as if Zero had no say in it .

" You are so full of yourself and act as if I just confessed my undying love for you . " Zero spoke up sarcastically before scoffing .

Kaname could only smile " You didn't but your eyes did. I can tell you are attracted to me. "

.

.

.

.

The elder was incredibly persistent , forcing Zero to give dating a try . But he would need to quit his job and live with Kaname.

.

.

.

knock knock *

" Come in . "

Zero swayed the door open before greeting Isaya . the latter could only sigh as he scanned the papers in front of him .

" You sure about this , Zero . " Asked Isaya , searching the younger's eyes for any hint of hesitance or doubt .

The silver haired male nodded and put on a smile as he blinked , assuring the elder .

But Isaya could only sigh again , this time heavily .

" I don't just mean you quitting . " He trailed off and it was Zero's time to take a deep breath .

" I'm talking about Kuran Kaname .. "

The two of them exchanged knowing looks before Zero broke the silence , shrugging .

" It's not like I have something better to do with my life , Isaya . "

.

.

.

.

Few months later :

So comfortable ~

But something felt missing , namely , Kaname .

Zero forced one eye open as he yawned , scanning the spacious room for the elder , his search fruitless.

 _He probably woke up early , like usual_ .

The silverette dragged his feet towards the bathroom , not missing how sore his back felt . The thought made him bite back a smile .

Once he got out , Zero glanced at his reflection in the mirror , his bed hair , and messy clothes before noticing Kaname who sat on the bed , scanning the younger with wonder before speaking " Zero , don't you think you should brush your hair at the very least ? "

Zero playfully smirked and gazed at Kaname from the mirror , flaunting his figure .

" Why ? To impress you ? "

Kaname nodded , as a matter of fact .

" But , Kaname , you are already wrapped around my finger . Why would I feel the need to impress you ? " He flashed his puppy eyes , as if truly clueless .

They had some traits in common and being narcissistic was one of many.

Kaname had to chuckle in amusement as the younger approached him .

" What kind of logic is that ? "Asked the elder , his eyes fixated on the walking temptation known as Zero Kiryuu .

The silver haired beauty dropped himself on Kaname's lap , acting flirty.

" You should be happy , Kaname . I spread my legs for you and only you ~ " Sang Zero seductively , locking gazes with the elder .

Kaname naturally wrapped his hands around Zero's waist and smirked in that sinister way of his before whispering rather darkly " You spreading your legs for me is not your choice . It's because you are mine. "

He spoke up seriously , dragging his nails along the younger's back , not missing how such action made Zero shiver and bite back a moan. 

The younger's back was a canvas profusely decorated with angry marks and scratches.

It wasn't the first time Kaname claimed Zero as his.  
It wasn't the first time Kaname ran his nails harshly against Zero's back . Yet it still turned him on like no other . He never learns how to keep his mouth shut even though he knew what provoking Kaname would inspire .

.

.

. 

During breakfast , they would obviously be eating but mostly trying to find excuses to touch one another , for they have become each other's wine .

scratch that . During anytime of the day , they would be teasing and tempting each other and they never grew tired of it .

.

.

.

.

One day , Kaname came back to find a very familiar silver haired male standing by the door , kissing a random stranger .

He furiously grabbed the guy by the collar and hit him before dragging Zero inside and shoving him to the ground , barking " What part of 'you are mine' did you not understand ? "

His voice was calm but Zero knew better . That was the calm before the storm .

And true enough , few seconds later , Kaname was yelling at the top of his lungs like a madman . He was practically radiating flames of anger .

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING ? " He let out a snarl , furiously waving his hand about .

" WHY WOULD YOU DO SUCH THING ? "  
Kaname never felt so angry in his life , especially with how Zero looked so calm about it.  
Shouldn't he feel shocked he got caught ? It's like he actually wanted to get caught.

" You wouldn't believe me . " were Zero's first words .

Kaname furrowed his eyebrows , his expression livid as he waited for the younger's words .

" I wanted angry sex .. " Revealed the younger , quite shamelessly at that .

The brunette could only pale at that .

So Zero had it all planned ?

Kaname didn't know whether he had to scoff or chuckle in disbelief . He found himself staring blankly at the other .

" Is this some sort of a joke to you ? " he asked , dumbfounded , before silently marching towards his room .

Few seconds later , Zero emerged , asking " won't we have sex ? "

Kaname 's face showed no emotions and he didn't reply.

" Kana ? " Zero softly called , sitting on the bed as well.

He lifted the elder's chin and gazed at him , his eyes traveling lower to those red lips Kaname was just biting seconds ago.

What goes around comes around .

Kaname recalled his past relationships and how he was never serious about anything but now that he was serious about Zero , the latter was obviously not .

.

.

.

.

After few days of silent treatment , Kaname sleeping in another room and sometimes , away , Zero couldn't take it anymore and realized how wrong he was to only think about sex to the point he was ready to do anything to get what he wanted .

In the kitchen , Zero tried to initiate a conversation which obviously failed .

" Hey ! Can't you see you are magnifying it ? " He yelled , snatching the plate away from Kaname , demanding his full undivided attention .

Startled from the action , Kaname blinked multiple times , processing it , before he snapped .

" Magnifying it ? MAGNIFYING IT ? "

The anger that once reigned his being instantly resurfaced , that time stronger . He wasn't magnifying it , it was already a huge issue and he didn't like how Zero made it seem like it was childish or nonsensical of him to stay mad at it .

The silverette was either testing his patience or being exaggeratedly open-minded . But then again , it did not make any sense .

No matter how open-minded you are , you wouldn't just kiss someone in front of your lover just a step outside his own house !

Something must have gone terribly wrong in Zero's head for him to deem such thing as normal .

If he really wanted angry sex that much , he could have thought of any other issue worth arguing over but not that !

That's border line , man ! Cheating !

Zero had to be mentally unstable to go that far !

And wait , wait !

WAIT !

In the past few days , Kaname was more than sure he had heard nothing remotely close to the commonly accepted means of apologizing .

That was just ridiculous . It showed how much the younger underestimated everything . It made Kaname feel stupid ..

He gave Zero his heart , put it in his hands so he would keep it safe but the latter successfully crumbled and crushed it in his grasp .

He felt a throbbing pain in his heart because Zero 's eyesight was veiled . He couldn't see the pain beyond Kaname's anger .

And even though there was this flicker of guilt shining in Zero's eyes . It wasn't the guilt Kaname wanted to see . It wasn't the guilt you'd expect to see in a lover's eyes .. Not the eyes of someone desperate for forgiveness .

There was no way Zero loved him .. But he realized it too late ..

Kaname's emotions nearly choked him at that point . And he needed to give the younger a piece of his mind .

" How far are you willing to go to evoke jealousy in me ? " He narrowed his eyes , partially feeling stupid he was actually exchanging words with the other male and partially feeling extremely curious . He wanted to know what circulated in Zero's brain .

Kaname wasn't just dating for fun . he really came to love the younger and that wasn't helping .

Even if you are dating for fun , cheating is not okay .

Making your partner look like a fool is also not okay !

Breaking their heart is definitely not okay !

" That time it was a kiss which is not okay but it could have been worse ! " stated Kaname , trying his best to control his anger but he was actually boiling inside to the point his hands started trembling .

" Do you really only think about sex ? "

Zero accepted the scolding until he heard that .

Insulting and humiliating but true .. And that aggravated him .

" HOW ELSE am I supposed to get angry sex ? " the younger exploded , like he had all the right to .

Kaname looked dumbfounded and kept staring wide-eyed at the younger , swallowing the lump in his throat .

" You are a hopeless case . " said the elder as he abandoned the kitchen , his appetite long gone .

.

.

.

.

Kaname , being a rich young man , sometimes paid his father's company a visit to monitor everything there .

But one day , he went home earlier than expected, only to find Zero dragging his luggage outside and so , he raised his eyebrows before asking " What is that ? "

The silverette gasped , not expecting Kaname to be back so early but then he mustered enough courage to speak .

" How does it look like ? I'm Leaving ! " He blatantly replied , sarcasm dripping from his tone .

" I'm sick of this whole act . you weren't jealous because you love me , you think of me as a possession ! "

Kaname's face distorted in disbelief as he narrowed his eyes .. How could Zero even think like that ? Was he that desperate to let everything go ? He was going out of his way , finding excuses to leave ..

" And to answer your question .. yes , I only think about sex .. After all , I could never believe anyone would want me for love .. only sex . "

Zero was rebellious by nature .. But something felt different about him in that moment , like a fracture in him had just shattered . Neither his eyes nor his lips could hide it .. The pure bitterness nearly popped out of his face ..

Only then did Kaname realize how Zero 's mind worked .

He was keeping his emotions in a safe haven , locking and denying them so he doesn't get hurt in case Kaname was not serious .

" From the first moment I met you , I knew you were just going to treat me like a possession . once I go out of control , you would ignore me . "

The thing Zero wasn't aware of was that he was crying while saying that.

Kaname glanced at their surroundings before saying " We will speak inside. "  
He tried leading the other male inside the house , but Zero refused " No . we won't ! "

Kaname grew frustrated and ended up carrying the silverette by force , the younger screaming " let me down ! " all the way .

He didn't like being treated as if he were a child .. He had made up his mind and was gonna leave no matter what . But Kaname carrying him inside would surely ruin his plans .. It also confused him even more ..

 _Kaname did not like Zero . He liked his body . Kaname only saw him as a possession .. A toy . Special one but still a toy_ .

Then .. Why would he go against Zero leaving ?

He could get himself another toy !

After Kaname carried Zero inside , he confessed " You don't fight for someone you don't care about. "

As the elder spoke in riddles , Zero didn't get a thing so furrowed his eyebrows . " Eh ? "

Kaname then inhaled deeply before revealing " I fought back against myself for you . " , making Zero even more confused .

" If it was anyone else , I would have broken up with them .. but I can't seem to find it in me to leave you .. I'm in conflict , fighting myself because my heart and mind think differently . "

" Plus .. " He trailed off before adding " You were supposed to be the one fixing it between us.. " He whispered softly , a smile evident on his face .

Zero's heart skipped a beat .

Though he didn't want to admit it , he knew Kaname's words made sense .

Nothing obliged the elder to allow Zero in his house after that betrayal unless he truly loved him or wanted revenge which he never did .

Kaname could read the hesitance in the younger's eyes so he proceeded washing away any doubts circulating about Zero's head .

" I love you , stubborn little diva . " Confessed Kaname lovingly .

Zero lowered his gaze , face flushed red as he faltered " Really ?" , still suspecting Kaname might not actually love him.

" Really . " confirmed the brunette , smiling in a way that could put the sun to shame as he ruffled Zero's hair affectionately .

He felt overwhelmed seeing a different side of Zero.  
, a rare side . It was rare seeing Zero all shy and flustered .  
So rare that Kaname craved such moments .  
Because it made him feel special he was the only one capable of doing it ..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kaname was driving back home , a hand on the steer wheel and the other dialing Zero's number .

" Hello ~ "

Kaname heard Zero's voice and bam , he almost got into a car accident as he drowned himself in that sinful siren-like voice .

Maybe he was too nervous about their dinner outside after all .

He had apologized to the car next to him and heard Zero chuckle .

" What ?! " Asked Kaname , feeling a little bit annoyed .

" Nothing .. Did you almost collide with someone ? " Despite denying it , Zero was still chuckling over the phone as he pictured Kaname 's situation .

The elder rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless as he thought of flipping the tables .

" Well , yea . I can't help it . your voice makes me horny and distracts me , love . " Said Kaname huskily , knowing Zero must be blushing hearing those words .

There was a temporary silence until Kaname confirmed Zero must have been blushing , not knowing what to say . he must be imagining stuff .

" Aw , babe . Are you perhaps blushing now ? I just called to make sure you are ready for our dinner .. Are you ? "

Kaname's voice was so teasing that Zero could only interpret it in a dirty way .

" I am . Make sure you come back in one piece , Kana ~ "

The younger had deliberately moaned rather than called the elder's name , sweet revenge for the previous teasing .

.

.

Kaname had finally arrived back home , opened the door , and called Zero but got no answer ..

Then he heard steps approaching and moji appeared , bouncing , excited to see its owner.

Kaname sat down , chuckling and playing with it until Zero emerged and practically jumped on Kaname as soon as the elder motioned for Moji to go play around.

But since they couldn't leave the puppy alone , they took it with them.

The whole ride , Moji sat on Zero's lap , moving and rolling from side to side , making him fight back a gasp as the puppy poked his groin .

Soon enough , Kaname started noticing Zero's discomfort and smirked , thinking of " Dinner " in a different way .

As soon as the pair arrived at the restaurant , Kaname whispered something in Zero's ears before urging him towards the restroom .

The two did their best trying not to look too obvious as they got inside , made sure no one else was occupying the place , and got inside the last cubicle .

" Are we really doing this ? " Asked Zero , hesitant and shy but mostly sarcastic . He couldn't believe they were going to do that in public .

Kaname chuckled in response as he drew the silverette closer to him , titled his head , and closed his eyes before capturing the younger's lips in a slow passionate kiss .

They had soon started smiling in their kisses , pressing their bodies closer and rubbing their erections .

It didn't take long before Zero started moaning , the kiss muffling most of it but when Kaname parted , aiming for the younger's neck , gifting it with kisses and bites as he palmed the silver haired male's erection , Zero could do nothing but bite on the middle phalanx of his index .

" K .. Kaname ! " He had moaned a little too loud and grabbed the elder's neck tightly , warning him .

" Shush ~ I'm gonna be real quick . " Said Kaname , placing a peck on the younger's lips before kneeling down , undressing the said as he licked his own lips .

Zero threw his head back and closed his eyes as he let Kaname pleasure him , recalling how the elder usually moans when pleasured .

They left Moji outside in the restroom as well but in the bag designed for it so the puppy doesn't run away .

After the heated moment , Kaname and Zero got out , only to find a guy playing with moji as it stayed inside the bag . he turned to see two guys getting out of the same cubicle .

And then bam !

" Zero ?! " Exclaimed Akatsuki , recognizing the host.

The said widened his eyes , not expecting such coincidence .

Akatsuki's eyes traveled to Kaname . then , he started processing the scene.

According to Akatsuki , Isaya had shut down the nightclub after Zero left his job .. Yea , he had many other hosts but somehow he felt like shutting that page and whole book .

But before Isaya did such thing , Akatsuki had managed to meet the newest host , Takuma .

Turns out that the flame haired male was actually going out on a date with Takuma ..

Seems like Kaname and Zero will experience a double date .

The silver haired host started wondering about Takuma's friend , Hanabusa .

Did he manage to hook up with someone as well ?

Well , Zero figured he would have to chat a lot with that Takuma guy .

.

.

.

.

3544 words


End file.
